


Separate, Together

by Frogmaster



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bane is a service top, Bane works at Oswalds cafe, Changing POVs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay Jonathan Crane, I am focusing on the most precious and wholesome points of these characters, Jonathan Crane wears panties and cute outfits, Jonathan is in college, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Panties, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Scandal is Bane's sister, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Social Anxiety, Swearing, Vibrators, Virginity, extremely au, pansexual Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frogmaster/pseuds/Frogmaster
Summary: Jonathan, 19, bored with psychology books for the afternoon and makes a risky and impulsive phonecall to his boyfriend Bane, 23, hoping to be distracted.Tags explain exactly what's gonna happen, to be honest. Extremely fluffy.
Relationships: Bane/Jonathan Crane
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Separate, Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a brainchild of a buddy and mine, and our much too elaborate AU. Technically this is part of something I hope to turn into a series, in which we have coffeeshop-college-au extraordinaire. It's self indulgent and long-winded but if anyone feels like reading it, it's open for guests and hopefully some day, this will have a prequel. And a sequel. There are many moments between these dopes.
> 
> Do not expect a masterpiece as I am not fluent in this magical language we know as english, but thinking of writing this in my native language makes my skin crawl.

Scandal prods at Bane with her foot when his phone rings, groaning exasperatedly and pausing the movie they're supposed to be watching, to rise from the couch. She begins to rummage about the cupboards in the kitchen area, and Bane picks the call without hesitation.  
  
It's instinctive that he straightens up as a formality when he hears Jonathan's voice on the other end, hushed and hesitating. For a moment, he considers the possibility that he's going to receive news he doesn't want, but the sound of a breathy laugh puts him at ease just as quick.  
  
"Are you busy?" Jonathan says, and Bane wonders what makes him call about a question like that, but he hears himself rumbling a no. Small-talk isn't something either of them do unless it's out of necessity.  
  
"Do you need me?" He says, his tone sounding a little too concerned.  
  
His boyfriend is silent for a bit, before he hums.  
  
"Yes, but, -just go to your room, there's something I want to try." He says, skittish but playfully bold.  
  
Bane obeys this command, without much thought and he leaves Scandal and closes his bedroom door once inside. He gives it a rap with the back of his hand, notifying his sister.  
  
"I'm taking this call in here, just finish the movie!" He says, fingers covering the microphone, and feels a short flutter in his chest from how Jonathan keens with glee on the line in his eat. "You sound content?"  
  
"I will be soon." Jonathan mumbles, and there's a shuffle of movement that confuses Bane but he waits, amused and intrigued. "Now get into bed."  
  
Bane's mouth is suddenly dry with an anticipation he'd long forgotten he could feel. He suspects Jonathan is attempting an act of intimacy on his own terms and promptly sits down, back against the headboard.  
  
"You there yet?"  
  
"I am, yes." Bane hears his own amused voice, and he's surprised that Jonathan manages to reveal it so often over the course of just a few months.  
  
"Good. I was trying to read, but I kind of keep getting distracted by my thoughts and I needed to talk."  
  
"Yes? Distracted in what manner?"  
  
Through the speaker, Jonathan sounds so coy, like he's unsure of sharing something incriminating.  
  
"Is anything wrong?" Bane urges, relieved that Jonathan snorts in amusement like a child with a secret.  
  
"To be completely transparent, I was thinking of you." He says, his tone unmistakingly sexual.  
  
"You-uh, yes?" Bane blurts out, feels like a fool immediately for letting his mind conjure one too many images based on a statement thay vague.  
  
"I was trying to concentrate, and well...I kept coming back to thinking about you, and I got a little excited, so I was going to play with myself - But I thought you might want to guide me?"  
  
Bane swallows, humming in agreement and realizing he can't recall the last time words made him feel so physically vulnerable. The acknowledgement that his infatuation with Jonathan affects him so is both intriguing and frightening.  
  
"I'm in bed as well. What do you want, what do you want me to do?"  
  
When he doesn't answer right away, unsure of what he could suggest that isn't too overwhelming of a request, his boyfriend makes an unidentifiable noise, probably embarrasment.  
  
"You don't want to." He says flatly, and the feeling of disheartened rejection is so obvious in his voice.  
  
"I do-" Bane interrupts him, attempting to reassure him that his pleasant, though shocked surprise was anyting but negative."I was just not expecting this. I'm not put off, I'm merely surprised."  
  
Jonathan is hesitant, sounds like the fear of rejection is still looming somewhere in the conversation.  
  
"I wanted to be spontaneous."  
  
"And you are. I like it...I like you." He rumbles, knows that the looming topic of sexual inexperience is something Jonathan correlates with guilt, his personal inadequacy. Bane hopes it puts him at ease, even if only for a moment.  
  
"I know. If you think it's distasteful or just unappealing-"  
  
Trying a firmer approach by participating to express that he encouraged his impulsiveness, Bane clears his throat.  
  
"I want you to close your eyes," He orders, low and soft, and twitches a smile when he hears Jonathan's little trill of excitement.  
  
"Done." He replies, and Bane imagines just that, his boyfriend laid in bed and anticipating his directions.  
  
"Can I touch?" Jonathan suddenly mumbles, and Bane almost chuckles.  
  
"Of course, if you explain to me what you're doing to yourself while you do."  
  
Jonathan keens, there's a rustle of fabric and he laughs in the back of his throat.  
  
"Okay, ah- Well, before I called, I was thinking about you, as I said. Making out, with you. I suppose." He admits.  
  
"Tell me more." Bane mumbles, easily picturing the sweet and feathery feel of Jonathan's lips warped into the hungry, sloppy kisses he loves to give. "What you want."  
  
"I want your hands on me," Jonathan breathes uncertainly. "Up my shirt, in my hair - Between my legs."  
  
Bane swallows thickly at the thought of Jonathan asking for that inbetween those sloppy kisses he thought of earlier.  
  
"Take your pants off," Bane tells him, and he hears Jonathan rummaging before flopping back into the bed. "Good, now, eyes closed, I want you to touch your chest."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Listening intently, he pictures how Jonathan slides his hands under his shirt, wonders how long he waits before caving and going for his nipples - He knows it's a vice from how Jonathan arches towards him whenever they kiss.  
  
"Put your phone next to you." Bane asks him. "Thumb your nipples once you get there, not too hard, soft strokes only."  
  
"...I am now," Jonathan snorts in amusement, headstrong, but lacking direction.  
  
"Slowly move towards your legs, circling touches over your stomach. Rub your hipbone, and try to give some attention to that fatty flesh on your thigh you like when I grab on to."  
  
Jonathan's breath hitches in his ear, and he thinks of how wonderfully flustered he looks when he's touched callously and Bane doesn't continue.  
  
"You have a bigger hand." Jonathan says, and Bane hears the tiniest gasp from him.  
  
"Talk to me." Bane orders, stirring slightly at the sigh Jonathan lets out.  
  
"I wish I had the real deal."  
  
"The real deal is going to have to wait, there is no need for urgency."  
  
It's a sound that, embarrasingly, makes Bane stir again when Jonathan moans, a wavering and soft noise that goes right to his crotch.  
  
"You're cruel to me," He quips. "I want your fingers on me, I don't have your large bully hands, if you remember."  
  
"I seem to recall that. What would you want from them? And me?"  
  
"Ah, well, I'm running my fingers up my calf and thinking of you doing that, and-" Jonathan hesitates, shy, Bane can tell, but he practically purrs the rest. "And you pull my legs apart so you can put your hand flat against me down here."  
  
"And where is that?"  
  
Jonathan mumbles something and groans lowly and bitterly, a brattish side so obvious Bane has to laugh.  
  
"You know where...let me touch it."  
  
"Ask me nicely first - you're misbehaving now."  
  
On the other end, Bane hears Jonathan whine and he can't help but imagine how his boyfriend writhes in mock defeat. So often does Jonathan taunt him, and there is something so incredibly endearing about that persistent yet hestitant approach.  
  
"Can I, pease?" His plea is thinly veiled in sarcasm, but it works regardless.  
  
"Yes you may. Wrap those nimble fingers around your cock for me."  
  
Jonathan is quiet for a moment as if he's taken aback, though only for just a second before he keens and seems to get into position.  
  
"Finally - I'm going to have to change these when I'm done, I leaked in them because of you.  
  
The sudden visual of Jonathan wiggling out of his black panties enter his mind, and this time it's Bane who can't help his juvenile and muffled groan of want. He wants to see him stained with precum from just how much attention he'll give him.  
  
"Are you actively trying to kill me?" He mumbles, listens to Jonathan laugh at his despair.  
  
"Maybe... only a little." Jonathan replies, teasingly, his breathing laboured and shallow.  
  
Bane sees him in his mind, picturing Jonathan's soft thighs splayed out, panties around his ankles as he strokes himself, those luscious lips parted in a silent sigh.  
  
"And what would you do if I was there to chastise you?"  
  
Jonathan lets out a quivering gasp, sounding intoxicated with need.  
  
"I'd ask you to put your hand here, so you could keep me in check - Hold me down. I want to put my legs around you, have you grind your hips against mine." His tone changes, more tempting, and Bane unconsciously drags his palm over his crotch, lazily giving in to that fantasy.  
  
"You want me to hold you down?" He asks, knows the answer is yes, has noticed how Jonathan will provoke playful roughhousing with him, just for the sake of being restrained - And the knowledge that his smaller boyfriend trusts him to such a degree makes him hardee. "You're sure that you want something like that?"  
  
"I am. I-Ah, I want you, any way."  
  
Bane rumbles when he responds, hoping that the sound is bound to cause an effect.  
  
"You will have me some time. Right now you have to do the work yourself, can you do that?"  
  
Jonathan practically whines with a supressed giggle, so unlike that stoic and quiet self Bane sees too often, the one that tries to go unnoticed, invisible.  
  
"If you help me out, I'm sure I can get there...Are you doing anything too?" Jonathan asks, and he means to sound more confident than he comes across, but the hitch in his voice makes Bane want him all the more.  
  
"If I was, would that bother you?" Bane says, listens to Jonathan swallowing audibly and grunting a no.  
  
"Talk me through it." He says, clearly uncertain and in need of the approval that what he's doing is succesfully getting to Bane.  
  
"I wish I was there, so you wouldn't have to do all the work on your own." Bane tells him, thinks of putting his fingers to Jonathan's cock, unravelling him with light, gentle strokes that'll have him squirming and mewling with need. "I would handle it all for you."  
  
"I want that." Jonathan whispers firmly, his voice ragged, before he lets out a short huff. "Can I come?"  
  
Bane snorts, baffled yet unsurprised that Jonathan subconsciously manages to assign roles to the two of them so easily. He settles into the part of vulnerability so wonderfully. He praises, even seeks the traits in Bane that others commonly find intimidating. He invites the dominance, for control to be taken from him and Bane holds the trust Jonathan has in him to such high regards that he suspects he's being manipulated at times. He also finds that he doesn't mind that notion.  
  
When he hasn't responded quickly enough, Jonathan makes a noise of distress, one that Bane disregards, wanting to elicit a response.  
  
"Bane, answer me, can I come?" He asks again, more eager and insisting this time.  
  
"Of course you can. Let me hear you too, because you're getting me hard as well. You sound so sweet and ready, I want to put my mouth on your neck when you come into my hand and chew down-"  
  
Jonathan's breath hitches, a garbled gasp escaping him, enough proof of his struggle by now. Bane takes pity, and lets him go with an assurring rumble from deep within his chest.  
  
"That's enough teasing, you can come now. Come for me."  
  
It's a strained and quiet release he hadn't expected from Jonathan, when his small boyfriend comes. His usually vocal demeanor when making out has fooled him to believe Jonathan would be so throughout the entire ordeal. Instead, Jonathan is almost silent, definitely concentrated, breathing in calculated, sharp intakes of air that work themselves into shaking little sighs of bliss.  
  
"Was that good?" Bane chuckles, tries not to laugh when Jonathan huffs and mumbles something he doesn't understand, obviously still riding out the orgasm.  
  
"Yes." He eventually says, and there's a sound of rustling, then silence only broken by Jonathan's deep breathing. "Yes it was."  
  
"I'm glad I could be of assistance."  
  
"Ah-ah, you're speaking in past tense... I'm afraid I'm not done with you quite yet."  
  
Bane snorts in amusement. Of course he isn't, Jonathan has pointed his libido out multiple times.  
  
"You're not, hm?"  
  
"Mhm, no. Just keep me busy for a little while till I'm ready again." He says in a tone that leaves no room for discussion, and this as well, makes Bane chuckle.  
  
"What?" Jonathan quips, feigning offense.  
  
"Nothing, I just admire your energy - although, you realize I won't be able to satisfy you quite so fast, right?"  
  
Jonathan hums.  
  
"I'll have to push your old man body to its limits then, I'm going to get mine." He laughs, and Bane sighs, smiling.  
  
They talk on the phone, about everything but mostly nothing, quiet conversations of their day, vaguely planning a short trip to somewhere exciting by Jonathan standards.  
  
During the talk, Jonathan listens intensely in his bed to his boyfriend's deep, gravelly voice, absently touching his thighs when he speaks, fingers skittering across his skin and raising goosebumps. He hums a too excited and giddy yes when Bane offers to take him to a museum in Blüdhaven.  
  
He finds himself too easily affected by the fact that Bane, large and brooding as he is, manages to figure what Jonathan needs before he can even tell him what he wants. That Bane knows of his avertion to longer travel times, but acknowledges his desire to go on an actual date. That he tailors a solution just for him. It makes an embarrassing impact whenever Bane reads his mind, and the fact that he wants to know him is obvious and scary in a good way. His thoughts are trailing off, even as Bane is explaining something relevant to their plans.  
  
He finds that his fingers are dragging hard lines into the flesh of his thigh subconsciously, and it's only because Bane goes quiet that he realizes he's sighing wantonly at the mere sound of his boyfriend's voice.  
  
"I take it we're done discussing the weekend?" Bane says, and Jonathan feels his cheeks flush with warmth.  
  
"Hm-hmm, I'll listen, sorry." He says honestly, but hearing the amused chuckle on other end assures him that he is forgiven.  
  
"Don't be, it's cute. You're cute." Bane tells him, and the comment is not new, so when it sends a flutter through Jonathan's gut, he bites his lip, giddy.  
  
Used to compliments mostly consisting of backhanded insults and jabs at either his long lashes or soft mouth, Jonathan finds that whenever his physical polar opposite praises these features, with no hint of ridicule, he becomes stupid. Egregious and stupid. It fills him with a childish glee that he can offer this behemoth of a man anything he finds beautiful and attractive.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Bane asks him, and Jonathan shakes his head, turning onto his side on the bed.  
  
"No, it's-" He subconsciously rolls his hips against his hand, lazily touching and playing with himself. "I'm a little unused to the compliments still."  
  
"I'm sorry about that." He hears, and Bane's voice is too serious for his liking, as if he's about to apoligize and reminisce for Jonathan's childhood - He doesn't want to think, only revel in the flattery as of now.  
  
"Don't be." Jonathan tells him, shifting and sliding a hand behind himself, imagining Bane grabbing and kneading the flesh of his ass. He stirs from the thought, of large hands squeezing and practically claiming ownership as they dig in, hard enough to bruise. He shivers, instinctively bucking a little for friction and chews on his lip.  
  
"Are you being naughty?" Bane asks, speaking as one would address a child throwing a fit. Jonathan huffs, wiggling his hips and finds that the sheer tone of his boyfriend's voice is stirring in the pit of his stomach, making him hot and wanting again.  
  
"I would never, I'm only touching." He responds to Bane, who sighs, but sounds interested nonetheless.  
  
"How about we come together... Would you like that?" Bane suggests, and Jonathan opens his hand, imagines curling his fingers around Bane, having only touched his clothed crotch briefly before shying away, uncertainty and a sense of obligation getting the best of him. Despite the mental hurdle he has to make, he likes to pretend that in some scenario in the future, he is going to have sex with his boyfriend how he wants to - make Bane fuck him into his mattress till he's sobbing.  
  
"I'd like that yes." He whispers excitedly, thinking of Bane's breath in his ear, murmering encouraging words to him. "I want something in me though."  
  
Bane takes a short pause, as if he'd forgotten Jonathan told him he's used toys - Or perhaps he's picturing him using them. Jonathan prefers the latter.  
  
"I suppose I can't stop you, you're going to do it even if I say no, aren't you?"  
  
Rolling over and digging into a drawer in his nightstand, Jonathan searches it eagerly, eventually finding the matte blue vibrator he was looking for and putting the little dispenser of lube next to himself.  
  
Getting comfortable and shifting onto his side, Jonathan applies a solid amount to his palm, reaching back between his legs to spread the liquid generously.  
  
"You found something appropriate, I'm guessing?" Bane asks, his quiet voice sending a shiver down Jonathan's shoulders and neck.  
  
"Mhmm-mmm. 'Blue one." Jonathan tells him, circling his index finger around his entrance, unconsciously chewing on his lip in anticipation.  
  
"You speak as if you have a small arsenal of them." Bane comments, and Jonathan laughs softly, pushing for entry and breaching himself easily. The digit presses in with little resistance, past the first joint and he groans, barely audibly.  
  
"Well, I'll have to show you my collection and let you play with them under my supervision some day." He says amusedly, as he pushes in just so, massaging and moving to allow his index further entrance.  
  
"You're awful." Bane sighs, though he sounds like he's picturing the suggestion against his better judgement.  
  
"I'm preparing now." He mumbles, strained, and pushes his finger all the way, waiting for his body to adjust properly. The ache and stretch reminds him of what's to come and he shifts, imagining how Bane's callous fingers would feel compared to his own.  
  
He blames his recently growing affinity for masturbating during his study breaks for just how practised he's gotten to preparing himself in a hurry, and he's soon managed to add a second digit.  
  
"I can't wait for you to do this." He whispers, and he probably sounds more desperate than he intends, but Bane makes a hitched noise on the other end, like he's unexpectedly flustered.  
  
"You'd like that?" Bane asks, clearly pretending the tone of his voice isn't heavy with lust as well.  
  
Changing his position just slightly, Jonathan pushes his fingers in fully and rolls his hips till they feel properly seated.  
  
"I would, yes." Jonathan breathes, slowly moving to have his fingers slide back out, agonizingly slow. "I'm pretending it's you right now."  
  
"Am I treating you well then?"  
  
Jonathan can't help the amused snort he lets out, and instead of replying, he jabs back inside, a little harder than he probably should.  
  
"Y-yes you are." He finally moans and to thrust at a comfortable pace like he normally would, angling himself to rub against the bedsheets. "You're always good to me."  
  
"What would you want me to do to you? Hold you down again perhaps?"  
  
The question sends a ripple down Jonathan's spine, pure glee and delight and he tries to be patient, but he gives in to the itch and arches towards his fingertips.  
  
"Yes," He breathes conjuring images in his mind of his boyfriend doing just that, his large hands, so strong and callous, pinning him to the bed.  
  
He shifts on the bed, a bit desperate, just in time to hear Bane's breath hitch softly into his ear and it's embarrassing to Jonathan how quickly he starts to fuck himself on his own fingers, spurred on by such a primal sound. He eagerly works them in a steady pace, focused on replacing the digits with something else.  
  
Bane's lack of comments soon makes Jonathan feel a little bolder, so he moans, full of pride that his boyfriend lets out a quiet laugh at his antics.  
  
"I should hold you down after this display you're giving me." He says playfully, in a way that has Jonathan blushing.  
  
Despite his reaction, he still keeps up his administrations, rolling his hips and shamelessly grinding himself into the matress for friction.  
  
"You really should - I'm no good," He says shakily, noticing with indifference that he's smearing precum on his sheets. The slick squelch as he withdraws his fingers makes him shiver wantingly, and he's rarely in such a hurry as he is when he reaches for the blue vibrator and changes his position.  
  
"You're right about that. I should show you your place." Bane tells him, his tone strained, like he's hesitant to show any authority, and Jonathan blushes, only a fraction of him ashamed that he thinks of how much he wants Bane to be blunt with him.  
  
"What would you do then?" He asks, and twists the end of the toy till it comes to life with a quiet, deep buzz that he knows his boyfriend is bound to have heard. "What would you do to me?"  
  
"I have ideas. But you have to take it from here."  
  
As grateful as he is that his boundaries are respected, he wishes Bane would assert himself simply so he'd feel less selfconscious. He decides to remind him that he wants Bane, regardless of how his awkwardness has him appear.  
  
"You can tell me Bane. I called so I could include you." He says, and Bane sighs softly in his ear, confirming his victory.  
  
"You just have to stop if I'm asking for something you don't want."  
  
Jonathan turns, guiding the vibrator between his legs and presses it to his entrance with tiny circling motions.  
  
"I think the question is when I'm agreeing for too much." He murmurs, groaning as he pushes the toy inside in a few testing attempts. His breath hitches, and Bane certainly hears it from the way he sounds. "Tell me more. What would you do, if given free reign?"  
  
For a moment, Bane is silent and Jonathan drags the humming toy out at a tantalizing pace, only to push it back just as slowly.  
  
"I want to fuck you with every one of your toys, before I even think about putting my cock in you." He says, a little strained but with an honesty that makes Jonathan let out a wavering moan. Shifting, he pictures large hands grabbing his thighs and pulling them apart with bruising strength, and the image has him unconsciously doing just that, pressing into the sheets.  
  
"Y-yeah?" He moans, blushing at the sound of Bane's deep rumble of approval.  
  
"You got it in you already?" He asks and Jonathan makes a low noise in the back of his throat. "Good. Use it."  
  
Obeying that command, Jonathan tilts his hips, sliding the vibrator in, then out, finding a rhythm that feels appropriate. He tries to ignore the steady buzzing, instead listening to Bane's breathing in his ear, heavy and unfathomably comforting.  
  
"I want you to fuck that toy now. Think of me when you do." Bane tells him.  
  
"I already am, though." Jonathan gasps, trailing off and grinding his hips towards said toy.  
  
"Perfect. It'll be my turn to tease you myself some day, I get to put my fingers in you and rub them against your sweet spot, over and over, till it's all too much." Bane seems satisfied that Jonathan struggles to breathe at that statement. "Do that now. Short strokes."  
  
"Y-yes." Jonathan realizes how desperate he sounds but finds no reason to care. All he can focus on is angling the toy down and keeping it there when his body seizes, and he groans softly with a sense of success. Shivering, he ignores his tensing thighs and gives himself the contact he needs, slowly pressing the vibrator to that very spot Bane mentioned, in worrying little circles.  
  
"You're doing it?" Bane asks, and if Jonathan concentrates, he can imagine that instead of velvety plastic, it's those warm fingers making him surge forward, only for him to instinctively wiggle right back for more of that too-good sensation. "I can tell by your voice that you are. Good boy."  
  
"O-oh no, no way, stop," Jonathan gasps despite his attempts not to, and strains to keep his hips from jerking. An unexpected tremor rips through his spine, and he quivers, feeling precum seeping into the bedsheet beneath.  
  
He barely recollects himself before Bane clears his throat, sounding concerned.  
  
"Too much?" Bane asks, ignoring that Jonathan laughs quietly, a breathy, delighted trill.  
  
"No, no, just right." He insists, feeling pathetically needy at how he ruts into both hand and sheet and realizing with glee that he likes the authorative tone Bane used - Finds it unanticipatedly parental, controlling. What is more unanticipated is how that thought simply made him harder, and an idea latches on to his mind.  
  
"And you're certain?" Bane says, and Jonathan hums in agreement.  
  
"I am." He mumbles, eagerly fucking himself with the toy, incapable of slowing down as the word on his tongue almost slips from his mouth. "Talk to me. Give me more."  
  
Luckily, his demand doesn't go unnoticed, and Bane sounds contemplative for a moment before he speaks.  
  
"I want to give you more. Just to make you mewl for me like that again."  
  
Jonathan shudders, laughing shakily.  
  
"Call me that again." He whispers, perhaps too needingly.  
  
The response he gets is a soft huff of amusement, a sign that he will soon be praised. Something he has found himself to be quite the glutton for lately, too used to the opposite.  
  
"Good boy." Bane rumbles, and sounds so sincere that Jonathan instinctively shoves the vibrator back, unforgivingly rough against his prostate till his cock twitches and leaks, just so.  
  
"O-oh god," He sputters, tense and achingly hard. "Again."  
  
"You got a little unravelled there." Bane says, yet the strain of his voice reveals just how much he tries to appear composed.  
  
"It's because you approve of me, I can't control it." Jonathan mewls, and it's only when he repeats the sentence that he realizes how that sounds. That his subconscious need for validation has spread not only to his mundane life, but to his budding sexlife as well.  
  
"I do. So will you continue to be a good boy for me?"  
  
Jonathan groans loudly, forcing himself to tighten every muscle so as not to give in to the temptation of an early release.  
  
"You want to come for me?"  
  
The way Bane asks him has Jonathan keen pathetically, and he struggles and fails to contain the words that wantonly spew from his mouth.  
  
"Y-yes daddy, yes."  
  
Jonathan realizes too late what he said and the sound of Bane's breath hitching in surprise, shock and possibly disgust has him reeling to find a way to explain the inexcusable.  
  
"I didn't mean that. At all." He chokes, and curses himself for still being so hard to the point where it hurts.  
  
Pretending that the awkward silence between them isn't a terrifying experience would be an understatement, and only when Bane makes a sound of amusement, does Jonathan allow his body to untense.  
  
"I was not expecting this of you." Bane finally says, rekindling the fluttery sensation in Jonathan's gut with just his voice.  
  
"I didn't either, I swear." Jonathan mumbles, embarrassed behind his relief.  
  
"And I did not expect to like it as much as I did."  
  
That confession makes Jonathan bite his lip, pleasant surprise washing over him.  
  
"...So I can say it again?" Jonathan asks, unsconsciously moving against the vibrator as if it were Bane's callous fingers.  
  
"I kind of want to try it, yes. "  
  
Taking his boyfriend up on that request, Jonathan rolls his hips after he shifts position, cheek pressed into a pillow.  
  
"I thought I'd scared you off." He gasps, chasing the high of another orgasm with earnest.  
  
"You think I'd ever be afraid of my little boy?"  
  
Tentatively, Jonathan makes a soft noise, one that has Bane's usually stoic demeanor falter, and he groans, a hoarse and absolutely perfect sound.  
  
"No, not really...daddy." Jonathan responds, trying to sound less desperate for release.  
  
"That's right. You are mine, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, I am, I am." He feels spurred on by how equally strained Bane's tone is, feels powerful, or perhaps generous, that he can provoke a response like that from someone who's so unlike him.  
  
"You're wonderful."  
  
"Thank you, daddy." Jonathan mumbles, blushing from the sound of Bane's laboured breathing in his ear.  
  
"I'm not going to last much longer." He all but growls, and Jonathan rolls onto his back with a shaky moan, subconsciously making room for Bane between his splayed legs.  
  
"Can I come too?" He begs, hips arching off the bed and stroking his cock.  
  
"Of course you can. Come, beautiful boy."  
  
It feels akin to striking a match when Bane rumbles his approval to him, and Jonathan chokes, hips canting up unwillingly as he comes in two, pulsing spurts. He pivots the vibrator and rubs it insistingly against his prostate, till he jerks once, managing to prolong his orgasm just enough. Moaning at the pulsating tremor coursing through him, Jonathan laughs shakily, still fucking himself with the toy till he hears Bane struggling and failing not to follow suit.  
  
The glee in Jonathan's voice as he keens is evident, but he doesn't care. His only care is the sound of Bane's release, concentrated, deep breaths and that tinge of vulnerability he so rarely sees or hears, and Jonathan finally removes the vibrator. It's still slick and the absence of that fullness, has him sinking his teeth into his lip, as he listens to Bane evening out.  
  
"I want to hear that in person." He breathes, touching himself gingerly.  
  
Bane chuckles, and Jonathan is relieved that he isn't actually there, because he's blushing madly at his own commenrary.  
  
His boyfriend clearly doesn't mind and hums lowly, a dark, rumbling sound that sends a wavering shiver through Jonathan's entire body.  
  
"Am I to assume that I'll see you before saturday? in person?" He teases.  
  
Jonathan feels the warmth in his cheeks, and the implication of that question has him dry mouthed and silent. It's scary, and incredibly tempting.  
  
Saving him from making a decision, Bane clears his throat, as if he's already suspected Jonathan's hesitance through initial curiousity.  
  
"You don't have to answer yet. There is no rush. This was nice. Unexpected, but nice. And you are adorable."  
  
"...Thank you. And for being patient with me."  
  
Bane huffs, sounding amused.  
  
"I'm not waiting for anything, the sooner you realize that, the better. I'm enjoying this, are you not?"  
  
"I am. I am, yes, but I could give you more-"  
  
"You're giving me plenty. Trust me. Do you trust me?"  
  
Jonathan is quiet for a moment, before he makes a soft noise, because he has never trusted anyone like this.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I ah-Yes. I have to actually look at my books now, so-" Jonathan trails off, unsure how to end such a conversation.  
  
"I have to explain why this call took so long as well - You have to wish me luck. And goodnight."  
  
There's a short pause between them, where Jonathan, according to his outside perception of romantic relationships suspects would be the proper time to part with a mellow, casual declaration of love. He wants to, and something in the sharp intake of air he hears on the other end tells him that Bane feels the same impulse. That hunch is enough knowledge.  
  
"Goodnight." He murmers quietly and waits for Bane to hang up.  
  
The fluttering in his chest persists, long after he can't hear his boyfriend anymore till he shoves his face into his pillow. He's still blushing as he buries his nose in it, and he feels airheaded, hormonal, a little stupid and yet, so, so right.   


**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a brainchild of a buddy and mine, and our much too elaborate AU. Technically this is part of something I hope to turn into a series, in which we have coffeeshop-college-au extraordinaire. It's self indulgent and long-winded but if anyone feels like reading it, it's open for guests and hopefully some day, this will have a prequel. And a sequel. There are many moments between these dopes.


End file.
